Viima
Viima is a loyal, dim-witted but persistent Le-Matoran skilled at tracking and hunting. He was involved in the Assassination Attempt of Hahli as an unwilling accomplice, travelled with Orderin and Tivanu who worked as mercenaries and eventually disappeared for months, only to reappear in Le-Wahi with a somewhat altered personality. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Viima retires the Le-Koro Gukko Force to become a freelance hunter. *Viima meets and begins dating Surina. *Surina breaks up with Viima. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Viima meets Orderin and Weta who are after an invisible murderer. **Viima helps Orderin but is visited by Surina who fools him into coming to Ga-Koro. **Surina and Celite drug Viima and use him as a pawn in their Assassination Attempt of Hahli. **Viima is caught by the marines, Surina and Celite flee Ga-Koro. **Viima is released to hunt down Surina. **Viima hires Khervos to track down Surina. **They fight a battle against Surina and Tivanu in Ko-Koro. **Surina is caught and Viima goes to the trial as a witness in Ga-Koro. **Surina is given death penalty and Viima returns to Le-Koro. **Viima helps Orderin and Weta to fight "Him".Viima fighting "Him" **"Him" escapes but Viima follows him and manages to catch him, bringing him back to Le-Koro for imprisonment. **Viima joins Orderin in Ko-Koro and they meet Tivanu again. **Despite Viima's protests, Orderin decides to team up with Tivanu to become a mercenary, Viima also joins in order to keep both in check. *Chapter 2 **Viima, Tivanu and Orderin travel as freelance mercenaries. **In Ta-Koro, they partake in a battle against Vezok. **The trio encounters Surina and follow her tracks to Onu-Koro. **The trio witnesses Surina's capture by Rhea. **The Trio, along with Nero and Mar, escort Surina to Ga-Koro. **Viima gets flustered with Surina and Tivanu and leaves the group.Viima leaves Tivanu and Orderin **Viima returns to Le-Koro and begins to drink to his problems, also meeting Chivinix in the process.Viima drinks to his problems **Viima is saved by Toa Xerrand, whom he invites to his home. **Viima and Xerrand encounter Varan and fight him. **Viima pursues a Le-Matoran accomplice of Varan into the jungle. **Viima disappears and is not heard of in several months. *Chapter 3 **Viima awakens in an Ash Bear's nest, where he is cared for by the bear. He later leaves and begins to live a solitary life in the jungle. Revealed in Viima's return post **Viima explores the Le-Ko-Wahi border and falls into a gorge, getting stuck.Viima's return post **Using the flute given to him by Tivanu earlier, Viima calls Kive-Phu to lead Tivanu to him. **Tivanu helps Viima out of the gorge. **Viima returns to his camp with Tivanu and has an argument with the Skakdi. **During the night, Viima has a nightmare.Viima's dream 1 **Tivanu confronts Viima about their past disagreements. **Viima takes Tivanu to large tree and climbs it with him. **Viima discusses his troubles with Tivanu and reveals to have attempted suicide. **Angered by Viima's negativity, Tivanu drops Viima to shake his senses.Tivanu drops Viima **Viima saves himself.Viima saves himself unvoluntarily **Viima and Tivanu team up again as mercenaries and leave Le-Wahi. **Viima and Tivanu spend time in The Tired Muaka. Viima and Tivanu in The Tired Muaka Biography Pre-BZPRPG Viima was a member of the Le-Koro Gukko Force for a long time. He learned to fly Gukko and Kahu birds during this time, as well as developed supreme aim. After the defeat of Makuta he quit the group to become a private fighter and courier for hire. His work changed over time and he became more of a hunter, hunting for Rahi in the jungles of Le-Wahi. At some point of his life, Viima got acquainted with the Ga-Matoran Surina and eventually began a relationship with her. Viima taught Surina many things about the jungle and hunting during this time. Surina ended up breaking up with him, though Viima kept a soft spot for her in his heart. Surina's Assassination Plot Viima was involved with a Toa name Orderin in an attempt to uncover mystery of a strange invisible being who threatened their lives. Viima was suddenly approached by Surina, her ex-lover, to help her at an unspecified task. Giving in to his weakness of women, Viima paused his previous quest and fell into a plot which involved Surina drugging him and using him to attempt to assassinate Hahli. Viima failed in this task and was captured by the Ga-Koro Marines. After some interrogation Viima was released on the basis that he had not been responsible. Angry at Surina for betraying him, Viima set out on a journey to find Surina and her ally, Celite, and bring them to justice. His travels brought him to Ta-Koro where he decided to hire detective Khervos to help him look for Surina and Celite. The duo tracked them down to Ko-Koro, where Viima impulsively attacked and led both him and Khervos into trouble. Surina had hired the Skakdi mercenary Tivanu as a bodyguard, which led to a confrontation between him and Viima. During the battle, Tivanu downed Viima with his powers and put his foot on his face, threatening to crush his mask and kill him. Tivanu never followed up on that threat, however. Viima and Khervos managed to retreat, but soon witnessed Surina and Celite being captured by Vos and taken to Ga-Koro. Viima thanked Khervos for his help and went to Ga-Koro to witness the trial. After Surina was sentenced to death, Viima hurriedly left for Le-Koro to help matters there, though he could not forget the outcome of the trial. Tracking "Him" In Le-Koro, Viima met up with Orderin and Weta once more. As a group they went to Ga-Koro after a riddle made by the murderous invisible Toa. They soon returned to find more strange clues which led them to Ko-Koro. There they met up with Tivanu, who had helped Surina before, and Viima immediately remembered him as an enemy. Orderin and Weta decided to invite Tivanu to join the party, which made Viima angry. The group then returned to Le-Koro to find the village in upheaval. The reason was Him in the middle of another murder. During a brief battle, Him was revealed to the others until he turned invisible again and fled into the jungle. Viima started following the silent and invisible Toa by following disturbances and movement in the foliage of Le-Wahi. After tracking him for some time, Him revealed himself again to Viima and inquired why he was being followed. Viima brought him to Le-Koro where Tivanu and Orderin cross-examined him. Return of Surina At some point Orderin decided to join Tivanu to work as a mercenary for profit. Viima despised the idea, but joined the duo in order to keep Tivanu in check and protect Orderin's innocence. After a few months of it, the trio went to Ta-Koro where they witnessed the battle between Vezok and everyone else around. They joined the fight in order to save a threatened Ga-Matoran (actually Surina is disguise), but Orderin and Viima were hurt in the process. Tivanu took them to safety, but it became clear that while Viima recovered quickly, Orderin needed professional medical care. Tivanu and Viima played truth or dare in the Ta-Koro hospital waiting room while Orderin was being tended to. Tivanu expressed his wish of earning Viima's trust. Eventually Orderin's condition got better, but he told his friends to wait in the Lavapool Inn until he would be fully healed. While spending time at the inn, Viima and Tivanu deduced from what they knew of the strange Ga-Matoran that she must have been Surina. One reason was that Kive-phu recognized the scent. The two decided to go to Ga-Koro to warn Akiri Hahli and told Orderin that they would return to Ta-Koro shortly. In Ga-Koro, Viima and Tivanu were greeted by the Ga-Koro Marines, who decided to believe their story of Surina's likely return. They gave the two a mission to find and capture Surina for a reward. The pair returned to Ta-Koro to get Orderin and then to Le-Koro to recover an old towel belonging to Surina. Kive-phu used it to track Surina all the way to the Ta-Onu-Koro tunnel. They entered it and found Tuli who claimed to have seen Surina go into the Wise Man's Archive library with Rhea and Nero. Tivanu made a plan to get Surina and they went to the library. While Viima and Orderin waited, Tivanu forged a deal with Rhea and acquired possession of Surina as a captive. The group was joined by Mar as they headed towards Ga-Koro, but Viima got upset at Tivanu when he learned of the very unfavorable conditions of the deal he had made with Rhea. He had an argument with Surina and Tivanu and then left. Misadventures Viima returned to Le-Koro, where he tried to down his sadness by drinking. In the Bright-Star Inn he met Chivinix. He was thrown out of the bar after causing trouble and went back home to sleep. Next morning he decided to go hunting in the jungle, even though he had a bad hangover. He met the Toa named Xerrand, who volunteered to join him. The Toa immediately had to rescue Viima from falling to his death, however, when he attempted wind-sprinting in his less-than-perfect condition. Full of gratitude, Viima invited Xerrand to his home. Later, Viima encountered Chivinix again. Both of them were drawn into a conflict between two Toa of Gravity, one of them being evil. A Matoran who was allied with the evil Toa fled into the jungle and Viima pursued him. This was the last time anyone would see Viima for a long time. Return from disappearance Two months after disappearing, Viima awakened to find himself in the nest of an Ash Bear. The bear took care of him, so he decided to stay in the nest. After a couple of weeks, however, the bear gave birth to eight cubs, leading Viima to realize that the mother bear needed her strength to raise the cubs, not Viima. Therefore, he left the nest. Instead of returning to the society, Viima decided to live as a hermit in Le-Wahi. He lived like this until one day he decided to explore the Le-Ko-Wahi border. Once there, he fell into a gorge, a jagged outcropping stopping his fall. Injured and near death, he used the flute Tivanu had given him to summon Kive Phu, although he hated having to do it. Tivanu and his bird arrived and helped Viima out. Viima soon learned from Tivanu that Ko-Koro had been conquered by followers of Makuta. Reluctantly, Viima took Tivanu with him to his camp in Le-Wahi. They had a short argument over Viima's continuous distrust of Tivanu, even though Tivanu had never betrayed his promises to him. Frustrated, Viima went to sleep, only to have a nightmare. In the morning, Viima continued his discussion with Tivanu in a much more peaceful manner. Viima revealed that he had now become a hermit, having not visited a village in months. Personality and Traits Viima combines the lifestyle of Le-Matoran with that of the Ta-Matoran. His priority is finishing what he is doing, but he enjoys freetime as well. Although a skilled hunter, Viima is known to lack basic analytical skills and is quite gullible. He tends to act based on his feelings and is poor at planning ahead or making strategies. He is also easy to manipulate, especially by women. After leaving civilization for months and becoming a hermit, Viima's personality seemed to go through a slight change. He is now more cynical than before, and seems constantly troubled. He is no longer as gullible as he used to be, but still acts on his emotions rather than logic. Additionally, he now seems to be tormented by frequent nightmares that leave him exhausted due to lack of proper sleep. While this is mainly a weakness to him, it has also allowed him to understand things differently. Viima is very athletic and quick. He is extremely skilled with throwing his razor-disk, able to hit practically any target. What he gains in speed and agility he loses in strength, however. He is also easy to fool. Being a Le-Matoran, Viima has a natural talent at climbing and leaping and prefers high places. Unlike other Le-Matoran, however, Viima is quite used to water and can swim, thanks to his past relationship with Surina. He does not perform as well in closed and tight quarters, though. Razor-disk Viima's primary tool is his Razor-disk. It is a standard bamboo disk with sharp metallic spikes covering its edges. The disk has a handle on its lower side, which Viima can use to carry the disk without fear of hurting his hand. He doesn't use the handle while throwing the disk, only for carrying it. The spikes of the disk are razor sharp and can pierce many materials and cause great damage even to Toa armor. Viima has trained himself to use the disk well. When he throws it, the disk spins very fast, causing it to give a similar sound to a an activated chainsaw. Viima knows how to throw the disk so that it returns to him after hitting its target. Relationships Allies *Orderin: Viima considers Orderin a great hero and friend. They met in Le-Wahi and have since done a lot together, further deepening their friendship. *Weta: Although not as close as with Orderin, Viima respects Weta and assists him with Orderin *Khervos: Viima hired Khervos to help him track Surina. The two are not close, but act formal and polite with one another. *Tuli: Viima and Tuli dislike each other due to their differences in personality, but are not enemies and can tolerate each other as allies. *Ga-Koro Marines: A mutual enemy, Surina, makes Viima and the marines allies. *Hahli: Viima wishes to protect Hahli from Surina. *Chivinix: Met in a bar. *Xerrand: Saved by the Toa. Complicated *Tivanu: Viima's relationship with Tivanu has changed frequently. Initially they were enemies, fighting on different sides, but later joined together in order to track down "Him". They stood in the same team with Orderin and worked as mercenaries. Viima began slowly to develop more trust towards Tivanu and even began considering him a friend. After Surina's return, the Ga-Matoran caused conflict between Viima and Tivanu, causing Viima to leave civilization. Viima is not sure how he feels about Tivanu anymore, being both doubtful and trusting with him. Enemies *Surina: Viima used to date Surina, but broke up with her. Later the two became enemies due to Surina's evil plans. *Him: Viima has helped Toa Orderin and Toa Weta track down this insane murderer. Viima is persistent in tracking down the sonics Toa and refuses to show fear while around him. *Celite: Viima and Celite are enemies due to Celite's association with Surina. *Vezok: Enemies due to Vezok battling in Ta-Koro and injuring Orderin. *Rhea: Threats by both sides when making a deal about Surina. *Nero: Several threats. *Mar: Doesn't trust him. Quotes Trivia *Unlike the other Main Six characters, Viima is possible to build in real life set form. *During their relationship, Surina called Viima "V". *Viima loves muffins and doughnuts. *Toatapio Nuva considers Viima one of his favorite characters to play with. External links *Viima's profile on the BZPRPG Profile pages *Viima's debut post *Viima's first dream post *Last post with Viima before a long hiatus Reference posts Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Main Six Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Neutral Good